iThink I'm In Love
by iLoveJamesMaslow
Summary: It sucks to love someone with everything you have and not be loved back. Sometimes all you have to do is just move on.


**Author's note****: I actually wrote this almost two years ago, when I was in 8****th**** grade. This is how I spent my time in math class instead of actually trying to learn something, but that's all water under the bridge now. Anyways, I had this published on an old account of mine. I would still be using that one if I hadn't forgotten the password. **_**Oh well. **_**I'm hoping I get more reviews on it this time around. And keep looking out for an update sometime soon. **

**Disclaimer****: I do not own iCarly.**

"**Chapter One"**

_Freddie Benson was known as the geek, the technical producer of iCarly, and the boring guy who had a crush on his friend, Carly Shay. Freddie had given up on trying to become her boyfriend. Along with that, something else was about happen, but Freddie had no idea…_

"Whether or not we get to move to the computer is depended on your behavior," said the technology teacher, Mr. Richardson.

The class of all boys wasn't paying attention at all. They were either texting underneath their desks, drawing on their notebooks, or attempting to catch a mid-morning nap. Mr. Richardson rambled on.

"Like I'll always say, 'you are the creator of your own destiny.' Now take out your te—"

Mr. Richardson was interrupted by his door opening. There in the doorway stood a girl with skin a little darker than caramel. Her bangs were cut just above her eyes, which were a shade of green. The rest of her dark brown hair was over her left shoulder.

The girl spoke. "Um... is this Technology with Mr. Richardson?"

"Yes it is," Mr. Richardson responded. "And your name is?"

"Ariana Moore."

Mr. Richardson looked stunned. "And you actually asked to be placed in this class?"

"Yes sir, I did. I've always been interested in technology." Ariana had a confused look on her face.

Mr. Richardson still couldn't believe it. "And you do realize that you're the only girl in this class, don't you?"

Ariana nodded.

"Well then have a seat next to Mr. Benson," he said. "Freddie, raise you hand."

Ariana looked across the room to see a boy with brown hair. He was wearing a pair of jean with a blue shirt and a brown jacket. She recognized him almost immediately.

"Oh my goodness," Ariana yelled. "You're from iCarly! I love you! You are amazing!"

"Thanks," Freddie replied, trying to hide the smile on his face.

As Ariana walked to her seat next to him, he heard the guys whistling at her and jokingly shoving him, saying things like, "Lucky," and "I'd kill to be him right now."

Having some time to think a little more, Freddie realized that he was smiling so much because he had a crush on Ariana.

Later on in the class, after Mr. Richardson had explained everything in the textbook, he made them pair up so they can work on the computers. Everyone was fighting to be paired up with Ariana. In the end, Mr. Richardson paired Freddie up with Ariana because he was the only one being calm.

At the computer, Freddie decided to try and get to know Ariana just a little bit.

"So you're a fan of iCarly?"

"Of course I am. I've never missed a webisode," Ariana said as she turned on the computer and waited for it to start. "My favorites are all of the ones with you on camera, but you didn't hear that from me."

Ariana folded her arms across her chest and leaned back in her chair. This action pulled the front of her designer tank top down a little bit. He probably shouldn't have even been looking, but Freddie noticed that Ariana was more "developed" than most of the girls at Ridgeway.

Freddie gained some composure before he spoke again. "If you don't mind me asking, where are you from?"

"The other side of the country," Ariana said. "Born and raised in New York City. Manhattan, to be exact."

Freddie clicked on the icon that represented the program they were supposed to be using. "Have you signed up for any extracurricular activities, yet?"

"Actually," she began as she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, " I'm going to tryout for the dance team right after this class. I have study hall last period, so I can miss. Uh…do you want to come and watch?"

"Sure. I'd love to."

Ariana replied, "Cool." Then she began typing in her and Freddie's login information.

In order to make it to the dance team tryouts on time, Freddie and Ariana had to leave Mr. Richardson's class in a hurry.

They were now walking through the hallway, so Ariana could put her books away in her locker. Then, they were going to head to the gym.

Freddie saw Carly and Sam, whom Ariana didn't know yet.

"Hey guys," Freddie said to Carly and Sam. "Ariana, I didn't know your locker was right here."

"What's it to you?"

"Mine is the next one over."

While Freddie and Ariana were having their little exchange, Carly and Sam were literally staring at Ariana. Freddie noticed this and decided to introduce them.

"Ariana, this is Carly and Sam. They're my best friends." Freddie put his arms around Carly and Sam's shoulders. "And guys, this is Ariana Moore. She's the new girl in my technology class and I guess a new friend."

Sam began to walk toward Ariana, staring. It's almost as if she were studying her. "And you're talking to him?"

Ariana nodded.

"Willingly?" Sam asked. She was just as shocked as Mr. Richardson had been earlier.

"Sam!" Carly yelled. "Be nice. Freddie's not that bad a person."

Sam scoffed. "Says you."

"I'm Carly," Carly began as she shook Ariana's hand. "It's nice to meet you guys."

Ariana shut her locker. "Sorry guys, but we have to go." She glanced at Freddie.

"For what?" Carly asked.

"Freddie is going to come and watch me at the dance team auditions."

"This school has a dance team?"

"I guess it does. Do you guys want to come?" Ariana asked.

Sam slung her army green messenger bag over her shoulder. "I'm down."

And with that they headed towards the gym. Once they arrived, Carly, Freddie, and Sam took their seats in the bleachers. Ariana tosses her bag to Freddie and proceeds to the sign in table.

"Hi." Ariana smiled sweetly.

"Can I help you?" a peppy blonde girl asked.

Ariana placed the palm of her hand on the wooden table. "I was just wondering if I could user backup dancers in my routine."

"Sure. If you have them."

"I do," Ariana boasted and then turned around, her back facing the girl. "Come on out, guys."

As soon as she said this, two girls, – one with dark skin and dark brown hair, the other with peach-colored skin and fiery red hair – and two boys – one with dark skin and a fresh cut and the other with light skin and brown hair like Freddie's, came running out.

"Hey Jordan and Sarah. You too, Chloe and Alex. Thank you so much for helping me out."

Jordan gave Ariana a one-armed hug. "No problem. That's what friends do."

Ariana moved her bangs out of her face. "Go ahead and take your places. You already know what to do." She faced the blonde girl again and handed her a CD. "Track number 4, please."

The blonde girl stuck the CD in the stereo, and then proceeded to get everyone's attention. "Everybody, listen up!"

All heads in the gym whipped toward her.

She continued speaking. "This is our last tryout, so let's give Ariana our undivided attention." She pressed play and music blared through the larger speakers that were set up.

The song playing was "Drop It Low" by Ester Dean. Ariana was performing the dance that Demi Lovato had at her 17th birthday party not too long ago.

Up in the stands, Carly, Sam, and Freddie were completely in shock. Sam, who wanted to remember this forever, had her Sidekick out recording the entire thing. She was planning on putting this on YouTube later. Trying to keep her phone as still as possible, she tapped Carly on the shoulder.

"Can you believe this chick?" Sam asked in shock.

"Nope," Carly and Freddie said simultaneously.

**The ending sucks, I know. But still… tell me what you think? **

**~Shauna Leslie-Maslow~**

**P.S. Be a doll and check out my Big Time Rush stories, would ya? ;)**


End file.
